Mine
by Gae-ta
Summary: Fanta oneshot.


**Here it goes, another lame excuse for a story... ah well, please tell me if there's any grammar mistakes or anything else that looks funny, okay? **

MEIN

_Hey Manta, do you remember when we two first met? You were only ten back then, remember? You had run away from home and I found you crying, hiding in that old cemetery, remember? Your whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. Your arm was broken and even though you were scared and lost, you didn't want to go back home. Do you remember why you didn't want to go back home? It was because of your father, surely you can't have forgotten that. Oyamada Mansumi, the president of a great computer company. On the outside, he was a very great and successful man, but he was much more to the ones who really knew him. _

_He was an abusive father who had decided your future the same moment you were born. You were never given any choice, and if you didn't get straight A:s in every subject, your father would "beat sense into you," as he called it. Your mother wasn't unaware of it, far from it. But she wouldn't raise a finger to protect you, the only thing she did was to act as if everything was perfectly fine and normal. And then when she knew people were watching, she would pour her sickly love all over you. But not when you needed it, only when it was fitting in the eye of the public._

_And now you had run away in the middle of the beating and you were fully convinced that your father would kill you if you'd return home. And I can't say that it wasn't impossible. Judging from your wounds back then, he might just have done that if he had continued. _

_At first when you saw me, you were scared, remember? But I took you under my wings and healed you, remember? And then after you'd told me your story, I promised you that you would never have to go back to that life. At first, you didn't believe me, and I can't blame you for that. No one had ever tried to help you, so why would a complete stranger bother? _

_But you changed your mind when you saw your father's blood splatter on the wall. He was easy to kill, and deserved death like few I've known. It was quick and painful. _

_Next was your mother, I did decide to show her a bit of mercy. I drugged her before I cut her open. I told you not to worry, she felt no pain. And then, we faked your own death, tricking everyone to believe that all the Oyamadas had been killed by a psychotic burglar. At first, you had been appalled by the idea of letting me kill your family, but after time, you came to accept it as the only solution. _

_I became your new family, your new father. And when I've found a way to resurrect my liebe Eliza, she can be your new mother. We even have our own pet, Frankensteiny. One of the best and most loyal dogs you'll ever find, he died when he tried to defend Eliza. An acquainted of mine gave you a whole new identity. We became just like any other family. A father and a son, completely normal. _

_Yet, during those first months, you mourned your original mother. You had awful nightmares nearly every night and time to time, you broke down crying without being able to explain why. After the first weeks, after seeing you lose kilo after kilo at an alarming rate, I was almost ready to prescribe you medicine. You were a shadow, a mere shell of your former self. _

_And one day I found you lying on the bathroom floor. You had cut yourself, and you would probably have died if I didn't find you as quickly as I did. After you woke up, you wept and said that you had wanted to die. That you deserved to die. _

_Yet, in spite of all that, you continued living. I never left your side during your weak moments. Every time you woke from a bad dream, I was there, always ready to console you. You reminded me so much of my own liebe Eliza. When she at times lost heart and cried, and said that she didn't want to die._

_You two have the same eyes. Big, and innocent. And no matter if they are laughing or crying, they are always beautiful. And that's why I'd never let you die. _

_Slowly, you regained your health. As you also recognised me as your saviour, you came to accept me as your only and true family. _

_Slowly, I felt how bonds between us grew, as well as trust did. I created a new drug which allowed you to grow into the same height as people are in your own age. But it was painful, very painful. I held your hand every night for the long months of suffering it took to reshape your body. I wish I could have halved your sufferings by sharing them. Yet, you never complained. _

_I couldn't help gradually falling in love with you. It happened so slowly and when I realized myself, I became afraid that it would come to destroy and replace my love for Eliza. But love is not like an equation where one can add and subtract as you wish, it's simply a matter if it's there or not. And just because something is added, it doesn't have to affect the other. _

_-._

_We were both happy for quite a while. But then as you entered your teens, your longing for other people grew and you wished to go to a normal college. Already then, I had a bad feeling about it. But I couldn't ignore your wish, your longing for companions in your own age. I let you have your way. _

_But now, I am beginning to wonder if it wasn't a mistake. You come home late nearly every day, and you don't talk to me as much as you used to do. _

_I blame it on that cursed Asakura family, the Asakura twins. Yoh and Hao Asakura. It is because of them, isn't it? Don't lie to me! I've seen the way they look at you. They want you, can't you see that? You deny it, claim that they're friends and that only. Yet, you don't look into my face when you say that, and what's this? You're blushing. Tell me the truth!_

_You know very well that they're after you, they can hardly even control their hands. But that's not all, I've been watching you too, the way you respond to them. Your gestures, your smiles, your laughs… all that, is mine. And mine alone. You start to get angry. Who am I to make these accusations? You say. _

_I am the person who saved your life. I am the person who never abandoned you, who never left your side during your weak moments and always gave you comfort when you needed it. How can you have forgotten all that? Do you not owe me your very own life?_

_You are silent now, looking down at the floor. You know it's true. You can't deny all the things I've done for you. Slowly, I wrap my fingers around your chin and make you look up. There are tears in your eyes. Gently, I put my arms around you. _

'_I'm sorry,' you say in a husky voice. 'It's okay.' I whisper back. I don't believe that you were truly planning on leaving me. If not anything else, your debt to me is too great for that. And I forgive you, you only got confused by the Asakuras, and momentarily forgot who you really belong to. But you remember now, don't you? I'll make sure that you won't forget again. _

_This the first time I'll ever lay my hands on you, but you see, I think it's quite necessary. Those damned Asakura twins apparently have troubles with recognizing what's mine and what's theirs. And then, it will also help you to not repeat your mistake, to forget who you belong to._

_You stumble as I lead your way. You stutter apologises, saying that you'll never do anything like it again, but actions speak higher than words, don't they? You know by my appearance, that whatever I am planning to do, it will be painful. You cry and beg, even though you know that I won't listen._

_Well there, in my study room, I quietly ask you to take off your shirt. 'It's not what you think,' I add with a little smile when I see that your face is as red as a beetroot. You take your shirt of, lingeringly. I nod and then order you to lie down on the bed in the room, face down. Also now, you hesitate, but you obey without questioning. You start to breathe unevenly as I brush my fingers over your skin. With a shiver, you look up and see the scalpel in my hand. _

_I begin to carve into the skin of your right scapula, lightly at first, but soon I add more pressure. I cut deep into your skin, carving the letter 'M'. You do what you can to lay still. A tremble now and then, a gasp now and then, but you're doing fine. Blood seeps you of your wound and I wipe it away with a napkin before I continue with the letter 'E'._

_Suddenly, you let out a loud sob. 'No more,' you beg, 'I've learned my lesson, please, no more.' You tremble uncontrollably while you cry. 'Only a little bit more, only a little bit more.' I whisper back while I continue my work. 'No, please, no more, no more, no more!" You cry out, giving me a tearful glance. I see that you've bitten your lover lip in order to stay silent, a red drop is slowly rolling down your chin. _

_Perhaps I have been a bit too harsh. The work is far from done, but I think you've learned you lesson. I leave you and walk to my desk. You still continue to cry as I prepare a syringe for you. When I return to your side I hear you repeating words like a mantra; 'no more, no more, no more…'_

'_The pain ends here, my sweet leibeling' I say with a soft voice as I insert the needle. It's a quick-acting anaesthetic, soon you relax and all tensions go away. It's time for me to complete my work. I slowly and carefully continue to carve into your flesh, now and then wiping away some blood. _

_MEIN. _

_Mine. _

_This will forever be a reminder to you, to not forget who you belong to. It will also be a statement for everyone else in the world that may lay their eyes upon you, a fair warning if you wish. You belong to me, body, heart and soul, and I'll never share anything as precious as you with anyone._

_Your breathing is calm and regular now, you've stopped crying. You know that I have forgiven you now, all is well, all is well. But still you give me a quiet apologue. "I'm sorry… I'll never forget again." I smile and kiss your forehead. Soon I will continue my paperwork, but not before taking care of you. I'll clean your new tattoo with disinfectant and then I will bandage your shoulder. I'll let you lie here on the bed for as long as it takes for you to recover and be able to get back up. _

_The anaesthetic will wear off eventually, and the pain will return in the shape of a throbbing ache. However, I will always be here to console you if it grows too much. _

-.

It was just like any other day at Funbari hill. The summer heat was humid and in a distance, you could see a whole lot of rainclouds building up. It would probably rain later during the night, a pretty sight for dry and sore eyes. But right now was the sun basking down on the hard concrete and all people that at least had somewhat sense in them was either inside or sitting somewhere shadowy.

"That's all for the day, class dismissed." The teacher said and then left the room. It was the last lesson for the day and Yoh looked forward to buying an ice cream and then just relax for the rest of the day.

"Yoh-kun, Hao-kun, could we talk for a second?"

"Sure, what it is it Manta?" Hao replied while his brother picked up all his things and stuffed them into his backpack. "Um… I was just thinking if we could go and have an ice cream together or something, I'll treat you."

"Sure!" Yoh replied with a big grin.

"Okay… I'll have the watermelon." Yoh said after a moment of thought. "Strawberry slush," Hao said simply.

"That will be 80 yen, please." The cashier said with a kind smile. "Hey, aren't you going to have any?" Hao asked when he noticed that Manta hadn't picked any ice cream for himself.

"No, I'm not that hungry." Manta replied and then pointed at a table at far end of the café. "Let's sit over there."

-.

"Yoh-kun, Hao-kun. I want you to know that you're great friends, the best friends I've ever had actually." The tone in Manta's voice made the both Asakura twins look at him with surprise, this was a side of him that neither of them had seen before.

"Why are you saying it like that, Manta? You sound as if somebody is going to die, or something." Yoh said with a slightly nervous chuckle. Hao nodded, for once agreeing with his little brother.

"It's okay, nobody is going to die." Manta said with a little smile, his eyes however, did not smile in the least. "It's just that… please don't misunderstand me, you two guys are great, but…" Manta made short pause, "I think we shouldn't spend so much time together anymore."

"You see, my heart is not mine to give anymore. It already belongs to somebody else." Manta looked at them both as he continued. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to take it back." He smiled sadly at them again before he stood up. "See you later guys," Manta said as he stood up and headed for the exit. He hoped to all that was holy that neither of them would go after him.

*************************..**

**Okay, what can I say about this story? Well, it's more or less based on this picture I saw at this site: **http :/yaoi .y-gallery. net/view/28611/ **(remove spaces to see it) which really made me want to write an Fanta oneshot. Uppertorso actually has an account here at fanficion,net, please check his stories out, too! He's far greater at writing than I a**m(. net/u/606494/uppertorso ) **but I'll never have the guts to tell him that, probably. **I'm such a coward... ah well.

**Jeepers, Faust really turned out to be really jealous in this fanfic, I almost feel bad for Manta with Faust being all possessive over him. But then again, suppose that's why I love this couple, it angsty and interesting and intrigues me to no end8D**


End file.
